Mi deseo de año nuevo eres tú
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall se siente muy mal porque aun no ha cumplido el deseo que tenía para este año... y el nuevo deseo tiene que ver con el antiguo ¿de que se tratara?


_**Hola a todos.**_

Este será mi último fic de año. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido. Pero pronto subiré un archivo donde se muestran esos agradecimientos más específicamente.

Por ahora disfruten de…

* * *

_**Mi deseo de año nuevo… eres tú.**_

Era el 31de diciembre en Palm Woods y en el mundo. Todo estaba tranquilo en el hotel. Las pocas personas que aún se hospedaban en el lugar lo hacían con calma y disfrutaban el día con un buffet en el 2J que Gustavo de una forma voluntariamente obligado por Kelly obsequio.

En el departamento Logan, Kendall, James y Carlos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa muy grande, que había sido rentada para esa fecha especial. Por la mesa se podía ver el apetitoso buffet que Gustavo había traído.

Además de los chicos de Big Time Rush, en la mesa se encontraban Katie, Jennifer, Bitters, Kelly, Gustavo, Camille, Jo, y Lucy.

La mesa tenía un mantel de color blanco. En el extremo que estaba cerca de la puerta, se encontraban los invitados de los chicos y del otro extremo estaban Big Time Rush.

-¿Cuál serán sus deseos para este año nuevo?- pregunto Carlos en voz alta para que todos lo pudieran escuchar. El moreno llevaba un traje de color azul marino, unos zapatos de color negro y una camisa de color blanco.

-Creo que conseguir más papeles este nuevo año.- dijo Camille con una gran sonrisa. La chica llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco, unas zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido y un abrigo del color de la nieve.

-Yo me quiero hacer más famosa en actuación y ahora en la música.- dijo Jo muy feliz. La chica llevaba al igual que Camille un vestido corto, pero de color rojo, unas botas del mismo color y un abrigo de color negro.

-Yo quiero terminar mi primer disco.- dijo Lucy que para sorpresa de todos tenía una gran sonrisa y se llevaba de una manera genial con las otras dos chicas. Otra gran sorpresa fue que la chica llevaba un vestido corto de color negro, unas botas roqueras de color negro y un abrigo de color rojo.

-Yo quiero deshacerme de las personas que viven del 2J… Quiero decir espero ser más amable con todos.- dijo Bitters después de recibir una mirada asesina de la señora Knight. El hombre llevaba un traje tradicional de color negro y una camisa blanca.

-Yo quiero ser una mejor mamá.- dijo Jennifer. La mujer llevaba un vestido de color morado, unas zapatillas transparentes, unos guantes de color blanco que le cubrían hasta el codo y encima llevaba un abrigo afelpado de color blanco.

-Espero que este año se cumpla.- murmuro Katie a lo que todos empezaron a reírse con ganas, mientras que Jennifer miraba a su hija algo enojada y luego comenzó a reír con todos. La chica llevaba un vestido de color azul y un abrigo de color negro.

-Creo que yo quiero ganar más en el póker.- admitió Katie mientras se separaba un poco de su madre.

-¡YO DESEO ROMPER RECORD CON LOS PERROS!-Grito Gustavo y Kelly le dio un codazo.- Y ser algo más amable con ustedes.- finalizo el productor con una voz suave que casi nunca ocupaba. Gustavo, al igual que Bitters llevaba un traje tradicional de color negro y una camisa blanca.

-Yo… creo que solamente quiero mejorar en lo que hago ¿Y ustedes?- dijo y pregunto Kelly. La morena llevaba un vestido de color morado.

-Yo quiero ser mejor bailando.- dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo quiero ser el mejor novio del mundo.- dijo James abrazando a Carlitos que se sonrojo al sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos. El moreno alto llevaba puesto un traje igual que el de Carlos, ya que ambos habían decidido vestirse iguales en esa ocasión.

-Yo quiero estudiar más.- dijo Logan rompiendo un poco el romance de la pareja de Big Time Rush. A diferencia de los enamorados de Big Time Rush decidió vestirse con un pantalón de color negro, una camisa de color rojo y un abrigo de color negro.

-Yo… no lo sé, ni siquiera he cumplido el deseo del año pasado.- admitió Kendall con vergüenza. El rubio llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro, una camisa de color azul cielo, unos zapatos negros y una chaqueta de color negro.

-Bueno, espero y quiero que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.- dijo Jennifer Knight en modo de brindis, apenas eran las diez de la noche, pero todos morían de hambre y acordaron cenar temprano.

-¡A COMER!- dijo Carlos alegre e ilusionado, mientras que Kendall y Logan se reían un poco de la acción del moreno bajito, James lo abrazaba y le daba un leve beso en los labios, antes de que el moreno bajito atacara la comida.

Todo siguió con paz, tranquilidad y armonía durante la cena. La mayoría llevaba una plática ligera con la mayoría de los que estaban en el lugar.

La mayoría estaba acabando con su cena. El reloj marco las once de la noche, faltaba una hora para que el año se acabara.

Kendall miro el reloj y se puso algo nervioso, aún tenía una hora para poder cumplir su deseo del año vigente.

-Kendall.- llamo Logan a su amigo que se encontraba distante.

-¿Qué ocurre Logie?- dijo el rubio. Esperaba que el pálido no hubiera estado hablando, si no estaría muerto.

-Te pregunte algo.- dijo Logan. "Estoy muerto" pensó Kendall. Logan nunca repetía una pregunta, a menos de que fuera muy importante.

-¿enserio? La verdad no estaba prestando atención a nada en específico.- dijo Kendall, tal vez Logan no sería tan malo con él.

-No te preocupes. Pero… ¿Cuál era tu deseo de este año?- dijo Logan con curiosidad.

Kendall se quedó un poco atónito. ¿Cómo le diría a Logan que su deseo del año vigente era declararle su amor? Bueno, tenía ahora menos de una hora.

-Te lo diré en un rato.- dijo Kendall con seriedad.

-¿Es un deseo malo?- Logan parecía muy desconcertado.

-No, pero te lo quiero decir… a solas.- dijo Kendall en un susurro para que solamente Logan lo pudiera escuchar y así fue.

Logan lo miro nuevamente algo incrédulo pero regreso a la charla que tenía con Carlos.

-¿Cuándo le dirás?- dijo la voz de James a su lado.

-Antes de que se acabe el año.- dijo Kendall, no quería empezar una charla con James, sería algo… frustrante.

-Te queda poco tiempo, si te das cuenta ya solo quedan treinta minutos.- Aviso James al rubio que miro incrédulo el reloj.

En efecto le quedaban menos de media hora para declararle su amor a Logan.

-Logie.- llamo Kendall a su amado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Logan, terminando la charla que tenía con Carlos.

-Me siento un poco mal, ¿me acompañarías a nuestra habitación?- dijo Kendall con un tono que demostraba debilidad.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Logan levantándose rápidamente de su asiento. Se puso al lado del rubio enseguida.

-Gracias.- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba.

Kendall pudo escuchar a James susurrar "Dramático" y luego reírse un poco para decir "Suerte"

Carlos solamente miro a los chicos, como si los estuviera inspeccionando.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto de repente Jennifer. Al ver a Kendall algo pálido y a Logan pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de Kendall para que caminara, mientras que el rubio pasaba su mano por los hombros y cuello de Logie.

Todas las miradas estaban en los dos chicos.

-Kendall se siente mal. Lo llevare a nuestra habitación.- dijo Logan con cara de preocupación, ya que Kendall se había puesto pálido… o en realidad se sentía mal o era un genial actor… un mentiroso.

-¿Necesitan algo?- pregunto Jennifer de nuevo, también se le veía preocupada por Kendall.

-No mamá, Logan estará conmigo.- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa y Logan se sonrojo, ya que las miradas que estaban dirigidas para los dos, ahora eran solo para él.

Jennifer miro a su hijo a los ojos y entendió que todo era un plan para conquistar al pálido y ya no le presto mucha atención y siguió con la plática que tenía con Bitters, Gustavo y Kelly.

Los dos chicos avanzaron lentamente hasta su habitación, entraron y se olvidaron que los demás existían.

-Recuéstate en mi cama, está más cerca.- dijo Logan mientras caminaban a la cama más cercana. Puso a Kendall en la cama y como pudo lo recostó, mientras que él solamente se quedó de pie mirándolo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Logan caminando para la puerta.

-¡NO!-Contesto algo apresurado Kendall, asustando a Logan.- Solamente quédate conmigo.- dijo Kendall.

Logan camino para él y se sentó en la cama.

-No seas tímido, recuéstate.- dijo Kendall halando a Logan, hasta quedo recostado en el pecho del rubio.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Logan algo desconcertado.

-¿No quieres estar aquí? Puedes volver a la fiesta si quieres.- "¿Por qué dije eso? Soy un idiota"

-No eres idiota.- dijo Logan.- De nuevo piensas en voz alta… es un defecto que tenemos los cuatro.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa y acurrucándose al cuerpo de Kendall, en la habitación hacia un frio tremendo.

Kendall se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo de este año?- dijo Logan en un susurro.

Kendall dejo escapar un suspiro y luego tomo una bocanada de aire.-Es una declaración de amor.- dijo el rubio.

-¡FALTAN MENOS DE 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE SE ACABE EL AÑO! ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto Logan poniéndose de pie.

-Siéntate Logie, por favor.- dijo Kendall tomando la mano de Logan y regresándolo a la postura inicial.- No es ella, es EL.- dijo Kendall algo sonrojado.

-¿Eres gay?- pregunto Logan con una sonrisa que luego borro de inmediato para poner una cara de sorpresa.

-No. Soy bisexual.- dijo Kendall algo avergonzado. Ambos a pesar de estar recostados se veían a los ojos.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto Logan.

-¿Quieres saber?- dijo Kendall, intentaba frustrar un poco a Logan.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Quiero saber quién se llevara a mi mejor amigo de mi lado.- dijo algo celoso el pálido a lo que el rubio solamente rio.

Kendall dio otro suspiro y tomo otra bocanada de aire.- Eres tu Logie.- dijo Kendall finalmente.

Logan le dedico una gran sonrisa.-Estas jugando conmigo- dijo algo triste el pequeño y sentándose en su lugar, el rubio lo imito.

-Claro que si Logie, no jugaría con algo así.- dijo Kendall y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios a su amado Logie.

Logan al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero después de un rato comenzó a corresponder el beso. Ambos luchaban por el control del beso, pero gano Kendall.

De repente ambos chicos escucharon las campanadas que indicaban que el año se acabó y que inicia uno nuevo.

-¿Cuál es tu nuevo deseo? El de este año.- pregunto Logan de repente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto Kendall.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Logan.- ¿Ese era el deseo?- pregunto el pálido curioso.

-En parte… mi deseo es hacerte mío una y otra vez.- dijo Kendall pícaramente y comenzando a besar a Logan desenfrenadamente.

-Kenny, hay mucha gente aquí. Nos pueden descubrir.- dijo Logan preocupado mirando la puerta.

Kendall se puso de pie. Camino hasta la puerta y le paso el cerrojo a la puerta para que nadie entrara.

-¿Un poco más tranquilo?- pregunto Kendall mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama y recostaba a Logan en ella para luego ponerse encima de él.

-Un poco.- admitió Logan para luego darle un beso a Kendall. El rubio comenzó a besar loca y desenfrenadamente al pálido que se dejaba llevar.

Poco a poco Kendall comenzó a bajar al cuello de Logie, dejando algunas marcas. Enseguida paso sus manos al abrigo que tenía Logan, se lo quito de un solo golpe y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo, llegando a la cama contraria que era la de Kendall.

Logan no se quería quedar atrás y a pesar de que Kendall le estaba dando besos y caricias, busco la manera de quitarle el abrigo y la camisa de una sola vez… Lo logro a la primera.

Kendall sintió su pecho desnudo y un poco de frio y se alejó del cuello de Logan, para regresar a los labios y comenzar a quitarle la camisa a su novio.

Logan se dejaba llevar por el rubio y simplemente soltaba algunos gemidos de placer y devolvía los besos como podía.

Logan sintió la desnudez de su pecho y luego en sus piernas, Kendall le había quitado ya el pantalón, dejándolo solamente en ropa interior.

Kendall miro a Logan y el pálido se sonrojo.

-¿Te da vergüenza?- dijo Kendall en tono seductor al odio de Logie.

-S-s-so-lo un poco.- contesto Logan al sentir la respiración del rubio en su oreja.

Kendall dejo escapar una risa.- ¿Quieres que yo también me desnude?- pregunto.

-Si, por favor.- contesto Logan, su voz sonaba en tono de súplica. En realidad estaba disfrutando de los besos y caricias, pero se sentía algo apenado al ser el único semidesnudo.

-Tendrás que esperar a que cumpla mis otros deseos.- dijo Kendall y se lanzó a los labios de Logan y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo.

Fue bajando nuevamente hasta el cuello de Logie y siguió besando lentamente. Después de un pequeño momento decidió bajar al pecho. Besaba la mayoría de del cuerpo de Logie.

Siguió bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrepierna del pálido que estaba en una notoria erección.

-Te ha estado gustando esto ¿verdad?- dijo Kendall mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el miembro de Logan por encima de la ropa

-S-s-s-si y m-m-u-mu-cho.- pudo tartamudear Logan.- ¡HAZLO YA SI LO VAS A HACER!- Dijo desesperado el pálido, ya que el rubio solamente estaba jugando con su miembro por encima de la ropa.

-Por supuesto Logie.- dijo Kendall mientras bajaba lentamente el bóxer que tenía puesto Logan y luego lo lanzaba al igual que toda la ropa.

Logan sintió algo de frio en su miembro. Kendall introdujo el pene de Logie en su boca lentamente y este gemía de placer.

Pronto el rubio al sentir que todo aquello le estaba gustando a su Logie fue bajando cada vez más, hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió ya que el miembro de Logan era algo grande.

Empezó a bombear rápidamente y se sentía satisfecho al escuchar a Logan.

-Kendall… OH… Kendall. - Gimió Logan.

Kendall se separó unos segundos del miembro de Logan y lo miro a los ojos.

-Este ha sido uno de mis deseos. Que gimieras mi nombre cuando teníamos sexo oral.-admitió Kendall sonrojado.- Ahora vamos por el segundo deseo.- Logan lo miro desconcertado.- Pronto lo descubrirás.- dijo el rubio

Logan se quedó perplejo, pero luego sintió de nuevo los labios fríos de Kendall en su miembro.

-Kenny… ya voy a terminar.- dijo Logan intentando que Kendall se quitara de su miembro pero este no lo hizo y Logan termino en su boca.

-Este es mi segundo deseo.- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa luego subió a besar de nuevo a Logan en los labios.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente deseo?- dijo Logan cuando Kendall termino el beso.

-Que grites mi nombre al hacerte el amor.- admitió Kendall con vergüenza.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- dijo Logan haciendo que la cara de Kendall cambiara a un estado de total perversión.

Kendall se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior y acomodo a Logan para poder hacerle el amor.

-¿Listo?- dijo Kendall.

-Sí, pero no olvides tener cuidado.- dijo Logan y Kendall así lo hizo. Comenzó a entrar en Logan lentamente para no causarle mucho dolor a Logie y para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara para luego tener la acción real.

Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que Logan se acostumbró.

-Creo que te puedes mover.- dijo Logan.

Kendall no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a moverse lentamente para no dañar al pobre de su novio.

Cuando el rubio pudo observar que la cara de Logan ya no era de dolor, sino de placer comenzó a ir más rápido.

-Kendall…. Oh… Kenny.- gemía Logan y Kendall pudo sonreír.

Kendall fue cada vez más rápido, las pieles de ambos chicos golpeaban según la velocidad que Kendall tenia, era muy inconstante. A veces era a una velocidad lentísima, pero otras a una rapidez que se alcanzaba a la de la luz… al menos para los chicos.

Kendall sintió que el final se acercaba y por alguna razón Logan también lo presentía. Kendall termino dentro de Logie.

-¿Otro deseo?- pregunto Logan.

-La verdad es que no me dio tiempo de salir.- admitió Kendall avergonzado, sacando su miembro del interior de Logan.

-No te preocupes, se sintió muy bien.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

Kendall se dejó caer encima de Logan para luego depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios.

-Te amo.- dijo Kendall.

-Yo te amo más… aunque te tardaste mucho en decírmelo. Pero lo hiciste antes de que terminara el año. Eres un buen chico.- dijo Logan y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?- era la voz de Carlitos.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué piensas que no?- dijo Kendall.

-Es que escuche como se peleaban y a Logan gritar tu nombre… me preocupe por ustedes.- dijo Carlitos con voz inocente.

-Si nos preocupamos por su "pelea"- dijo James con sarcasmo al otro lado de la puerta.

Kendall y Logan se sonrojaron y se comenzaron a vestir rápidamente para luego salir de la habitación y encontrarse con sus dos amigos fuera de la puerta del cuarto, mientras que los otros seguían con la "fiesta", más bien era una pequeña tertulia..

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron los dos sonrojados.

-Carlos me llamo muy preocupado y dijo que ustedes dos se estaban peleando.- Dijo James con cara de susto.- Cuando llegue descubrí que se estaban "peleando"- dijo James con la cara sonrojada.

-¿Qué es "pelando"?- quiso saber Carlos ya que James había hecho comillas con las manos en la palabra.

-Nosotros… nosotros…- ninguno de los dos chicos sabía que decir.

-Luego te lo explicare Carlitos.- dijo James con cara de odio hacia los chicos.

-Sera mejor que celebremos el nuevo año.- dijo Kendall y de repente escucharon como las chicas ponían algo de música para bailar.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Kendall al genio.

-¿Crees que nadie notara que cojeo?- pregunto Logan en voz baja y avergonzado.

-Tienes razón…- De pronto James cambio la música que era alegre, por una lenta y relajada y miro a los chicos.-Esa canción es lenta. Hazlo por mi ¿Si?- dijo Kendall con una cara de cachorrito

-De acuerdo.- dijo Logan y ambos caminaron lentamente para la pista.

Kendall subió un poco a Logan y lo bajo lentamente hasta que los pies del pálido estaban sobre los del rubio.

Le tomo una mano y la otra la paso por la cintura, mientras tanto Logan sintió la mano de Kendall y paso su otra mano a uno de los hombros del rubio.

-Te amo.- dijo nuevamente el rubio y le dio un pequeño beso a su nuevo novio.

Y así se quedaron durante mucho tiempo, tal vez fueron segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas… ellos no sentían el tiempo porque el año nuevo le había traído a la persona que amaban.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado. Me despido de ustedes.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Dejen su review, porque es el último fic que subiré en el 2012 y no podrán dejar review después XD

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
